


Room 431

by cophilyan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophilyan/pseuds/cophilyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kommissar is still a little bitter about losing Worlds to the Bellas, so she confronts Beca about it, but her animosity leads them somewhere else than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 431

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to leave Jesse out of this one because it's just easier to not include him. Also kind of wanted to write a hate fuck story, but it went a different direction... And all German is from Google Translate so I apologize if it's not 100% correct.

It was well past 11 pm by now, about half an hour since Worlds had finished, and Beca was walking around the VIP room, a place for all the teams to meet each other, take a few pictures, and have some drinks. The Bellas were approached by the Canadian team, all smiles and asking for selfies. Somehow in the mix of the Bellas and the Canadians, Beca felt a hand on her shoulder turn her around quite forcefully. The Kommissar towered over her, in her 4 inch heels and black mesh clothing. Instantly, Beca felt like she was under the spotlight; her cheeks grew hot and her eyes couldn't look anywhere else. 

"Oh ... hi, can I - do you need something?" Beca managed to stammer out as she stood under the intense stare of the Kommissar's icy blue eyes.

"Nein. I am just here to congratulate you, of course. Congratulations on winning." The Kommissar drew out her last sentence with a hint of jealousy and bitterness, adding a sneer near the end of sentence.

Beca was not oblivious to the German's inflection on her words.

"Oh really?" Beca said as she stood up a little taller, the other woman's comment having enraged her with a little more confidence, "Are you really congratulating us on winning? I couldn't imagine if you had sang your song with _that_ tone of voice! Hmm, well maybe you did! That's obviously why DSM didn't win Worlds!"

The Kommissar was slightly taken aback at the comment, but recovered quickly because she didn't want to see that Beca had staggered her confidence. Beca could've insulted her personally and she wouldn't have flinched, but the moment she insulted DSM; the team that she had put so much effort in to perfect, that was when it went a little too far.

The Kommissar's eyes narrowed. "Well _apparently_ , we would've won if we had gotten all our past singers to waste their day to come to Copenhagen and sing with us like your old ladies did! We relied on our mere talent, our hard work and effort to perfect each note and song, and we come here to get beaten by a group of college girls who invited their grandmas back to sing with them! I wonder if you guys would have even placed in the top if you didn't have any extra help!! Gottverdammte!"

"...Well fuck you too!"

The words left Beca Mitchell's mouth before she even had any time to react. 

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" The Kommissar bent down a little lower to meet Beca's eye level, and by this time, the Bellas and the Canadians had stopped taking photos and had gathered in a small semi-circle around Beca and the Kommissar. 

Beca didn't dare to flinch, and she could smell the blonde's perfume and hair product close to her face. "You heard me. Fuck. You." She said each word with a bit more emphasis than the last.

The Kommissar leaned in closer to Beca's ear, using the only power she knew she had over the Bella. "Do you want to? Room 431." she whispered.

Beca didn't know how to respond to that, it was not what she was expecting the woman to retort after she had shouted expletives at her. She stood there, unable to move as the German woman pulled herself back to her full height, turn her heels, and walk out of the room. 

"Um, Beca? What the hell just happened there?" said Fat Amy hesitantly.

Beca turned to face her slowly, "Nothing. It was nothing...Don't worry about it.."

"But you just yelled 'fuck you' at her and you seemed pretty pissed off, and then suddenly you're stunned. What did she say to you?" interjected Chloe, a bit concerned.

"I can't repeat it. It was too...," Beca searched for the right word, not wanting to give anything away, "...it was too condescending." Beca glanced around at all the confusion staring back at her. "Um ... you guys can go back to taking photos and stuff. Don't worry about me. I've ... uh ..I need to go do something." And with that, Beca walked off, a little faster than usual, leaving her group and their new friends in a state of confusion.

 

Beca walked to the elevator, and hit the fourth floor button a little too hard. She was going up there to talk to the Kommissar and set things straight. Beca was mad and embarrassed that she didn't respond, and that the Kommissar knew she had some hold over her. Beca thought about how her mouth was so close to her ear, so close she could smell the perfume on the blonde's neck as she whispered that sultry comment a moment ago. The elevator ding snapped Beca into reality and she realized she wasn't here to take up on the blonde's offer, she was here to get her last word in. She wouldn't be defeated by some woman who she had just beat in the biggest a cappella competition in the world. 

Beca rounded the corner of the hotel, looking for the right room number. Finally, she reached 431. She took a deep breath, her mind clear and ready to finish the argument and knocked on the door.

"Komm herein."

Beca opened the door to find a barely lit hotel suite, with the bed neatly made like no one had slept in it for a couple days. At the end of the room sat the Kommissar, her back turned to Beca, working on something on her laptop in nothing but a lingerie-type cardigan. 

"Wow. Do you dress like that even to talk with your group members? DSM must do more than talking in group meetings." Beca said, an edginess to her voice.

The Kommissar stopped typing away at her desk, and spun the chair around slowly, Beca's comment not even fazing her, "I was wondering if you were going to come, but then I thought to myself, of course she would come, tiny maus would always come back for the cheese even though the trap caught her once."

Beca didn't let her oncoming comments get to her. She was focused and she was starting to get mad at what the Kommissar's presence did to her. The Kommissar stood up, and walked slowly over to Beca, dressed in matching black lingerie, her cardigan revealing much more than what Beca intended to see. She stopped a few inches in front of Beca, her breasts at Beca's eye level as she seducingly dragged her finger down from Beca's face to her neck. Beca suddenly felt the room a little warmer than when she entered, but she didn't let it get to her.

"I don't think it was very nice of you to talk to me the way you did earlier," Beca managed to say, her insults becoming less harsh as the Kommissar began taking off Beca's jacket. Beca stood pressed against the back of the hotel door as the Kommissar's hands found Beca's waist, tugging her shirt up, her mouth dangerously close to Beca's ear. 

"I'm .. so ... dreadfully... sorry," the Kommissar said, elongating her words as she spoke each one in a lower tone near Beca's ear. Beca was angry that this woman had such an effect on her, and she unconsciously tilted her neck a little closer to the other woman's lips, the Kommissar's voice drawing her in. Once her lips touched Beca's neck, there was an electricity that set off in Beca's mind, fueled by lust and anger. Beca felt the Kommissar's hands exploring her back, her strong hold on Beca as her teeth bit down on Beca's neck, allowing the brunette to emit a low moan. 

Then suddenly Beca remembered what she was here for, and pushed the blonde off her and onto the bed in front of them, ruining the once pristine bed. 

"You don't get that kind of control over me!!" Beca said, her mind still clouded with lust more than anger. Beca stripped off her shirt and climbed on top of the blonde, sitting on her lower abdomen, pinning her arms down on both sides.

"I hate you so much. I hate your gorgeous face and your beautiful hair and your fucking attitude!" Beca said a bit louder this time, managing to throw in an actual insult among the lust-ridden compliments. 

"I hate you ...," Beca searched her memory for an actual name instead of her title because it seemed a little odd to use anything but her name at this time, but she concluded that she never found out what it was.

"...Luisa." the blonde breathed under her, eyes clouded with desire for the small brunette on top of her.

"...Luisa...," Beca repeated, a little less loud, realizing that this woman, this persona of Kommissar that the blonde had built also had a name. And it was beautiful. Beca realized that this was a different person, not the rigid Kommissar in the competition who would do anything for the title of World Champion, but Luisa, the captivating blonde who could also feel love and lust among other emotions. Beca felt like she had broken a barrier through the Kommissar, now seeing the more mortal side of the beautiful woman. With this thought in mind, Beca released her arms, leaving red handprints on Luisa's wrists, and brought her hands up to Luisa's hair as she bent over and kissed her deeply. 

"I hate .. you ... Luisa," Beca breathed out in between kisses, her animosity for the blonde fading with each arousing touch.

Luisa responded quickly to Beca's kisses, her arms trailing up Beca's sides as she held the brunette while she kissed her with the same fervor. Luisa propped herself up with her arms, and turned Beca over, her mouth never leaving contact with skin as she slid the jeans off the brunette and tossed them away. She kissed her way back up the Bella, her mouth exploring Beca's body. Beca shivered under the electric touch of Luisa's mouth, her body itching for more contact. Luisa made her way between Beca's legs and kissed her inner thighs, which caused Beca to exhale an aroused moan, her hands moving down to tangle themselves in her soft hair. 

"Luisa...," Beca sighed contentedly, "please."

Luisa slid Beca's underwear off, tossing it aside as well amongst her other clothes, and slid her tongue slowly lengthwise along Beca until she reached Beca's sensitive spot. 

"Oh ... my god..," Beca breathed out shakily, as Luisa pressed her mouth to Beca's center, her tongue circling Beca where she needed her most. Beca felt one finger enter her, her muscles tensing at the feeling, followed by another. Luisa began slowly at first, moving in and out of Beca at a gentle speed, but began increasing the speed, her mouth still teasing Beca. 

Beca felt her muscles begin to contract, her breathing getting more ragged and loud. Her mind swirled with stars, one hand on the bedsheets around her, another in Luisa's hair, needing something to hold on to. 

"When you come for me, I want to hear you say my name," Luisa said huskily and Beca's senses were blurred by the amount of pleasure she felt with the vibrations of Luisa's lips against her cunt. 

Beca felt the beginning of her orgasm as something warm in her lower abdomen, and it quickly spread throughout her body, finally hitting her with a rush of pleasure as her body shook with the oncoming waves of her orgasm, her mouth yelling out Luisa's name, a little strained with the astounding amount of intensity. Luisa allowed Beca to ride out her orgasm, her fingers not leaving Beca until she was completely finished. Luisa withdrew her fingers, still wet from Beca and climbed back up to Beca's face, kissing her deeply, her mouth forcefully claiming Beca as her own.  

"Oh my god, that was ... I don't even know ... it was fucking amazing," Beca managed to say when their lips parted, still exhausted from a couple seconds ago. 

"Danke, tiny maus. It's glad to know I can still get first place in something," Luisa said with a cheeky grin, as she leaned down to kiss the younger girl again.


End file.
